Poetry in Work
by ColdWinterLove
Summary: Bunnymund is wanting to confess his love to jack, but doesn't know how to go about it. The rabbit tries to write a poem to show his feelings, but doesn't think it would work and throws it away.


What beautiful melodies I sing to you

My wondrous man of white and blue

Beautiful spring with a nip in the air

Or the newly bloomed lilies could ever compare

How can I tell you what's in my heart

How lonely I get when we are apart

How it feels like I was hit by poison dart

Which cracks and shatters my poor aching heart

Flying High to the heaven's above

Who's soul is one of purity and love

Which outmatches the beauty of the graceful dove

"What the bloody hell am I doing?!" Bunnymund grumbled to himself. He looked over the poem within his hands. A sigh of failure escaped him. "Jack's a guy. He wouldn't get into sappy lovey dovey stuff like this!" He growled as he crumbled it up and threw it away. The rabbit shook his head. "There has to be a way to tell him…."

"Tell who what?" A voice spoke from behind. Bunnymund jumped. He turned to see Jack smiling at him. The young winter spirit tilted his head a bit as he looked at the rabbit. "What's wrong? Got a crush on someone?" He asked teasingly. Seeing the Rabbit look away and blush a bit made Jack laugh. "It's true right?! Who is it? The Tooth Fairy? Sandy?" He asked curiously. "Please don't say North!"

"Like hell! Who would have a crush on that fat bastard?!" Bunnymund snapped quickly.

"Then who is it?"

"It's non of your business Jack." The rabbit sighed. "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"Oh, North wanted to talk to you about something privately.. And…" Jack froze up and gasped. "It is North isn't it?!"

"NO!" Bunnymund yelled. "Now if you excuse me, I better see what the idiot wants." He grumbled as he tapped his large feet on the ground to open a tunnel in the ground. He glanced back at Jack and sighed. "Why don't you rest here for a bit. This won't take long.."

Jack smiled grew. "What? Is North a quickie?"

"God I swear I'm going to-! Just shut up and behave till I get back!" he hissed as he disappeared into the tunnel.

Jack watched as the tunnel closed and he laughed. "Oh, he makes it way too easy to pick on him." he snickered as he wondered about the rabbits home. It was so green and full of life. He smiled as he looked at the trees. The life that it held upon it's branches. He didn't get to see this very often. Winter made all this beauty disappear. Taking a deep breath, he was startled by a sudden crunch noise under his feet. It was odd. Not like the fallen leaves he's stepped in before. Slowly Jack looked down and lifted his foot to see a crumpled up paper. He tilted his head looking at it with a playful smile. "What's this? A love letter of some sort?" He laughed to himself as he knelt down and began to read it. "Wait a second…. This…." He blushed a bit as he read the poem. "I wonder why it's not finished….?" He said quietly.

As jack read over it another time, he heard Bunnymund call him. In a panic he stood up and placed the poem in his pocket. Then he rushed back cheerfully to greet the Rabbit home.

"Hey, What's wrong with your face mate?" The rabbit asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said as he thought of something funny. "That's just the poison dart which cracks and shatters my poor aching heart." Jack spoke.

Bunnymund's eyes widened as large as they could as his mouth dropped open. His breathing became unstable as his face got blood red. "W-what?! Where did you-?!" Jack laughed as he held up the poem. The rabbit's eye twitched as he suddenly lunged at jack and knocked the young spirit to the ground, trying his best to get the paper from the winter spirits hands, but jack wasn't going to give up easily. As the rabbit pinned jack to get the paper, he felt the soft kiss of jacks chilled lips. Bunnymund's blushed more as he looked down at the smiling boy. Jack went back for seconds, and the rabbit didn't refuse. They kissed soft and passionately. Bunnymund pulled away just a but and looked at jack shyly. His ears laying back. He felt so happy, but nervous.

"Are you nervous?" Jack said softly. As the rabbit looked at him, jack giggled softly. "Don't worry… I am too…" He spoke as he grabbed one of the rabbit's hands and placed it on his chest. "See? My hearts pounding heavily…" He said softly. The two gazed at each others eyes lovingly. Just as Bunnymund was about to go in for another kiss, jack slipped quickly away from him. This confused him. He looked up to see jack looking down at him cheerfully. Then he held out the paper. "Don't worry. We can continue this cute game of love, but first you have to win me over a little more. Finish the poem and I will be yours, Bunnymund." He said softly.

These words sent the rabbit over the edge. His trembling hands slowly lifted up and took the paper from jack. Then he smiled and stood. His body filled with so much happiness and joy, that he didn't know what to do with it. "Y-yes. I accept your terms. Shall we seal the deal?" Jack laughed as they kissed one more time. The rabbit watched shyly as Jack waved and went home.

Bunnymund sat back down and began to read over what he had so he could continue. As he read it, he began to get frustrated. His body trembled a bit as he scratched his head crazily with both hands and yelled. "Damn it Jack! Now I can't think straight enough to finish!"


End file.
